


No Longer Be Bound

by Estirose



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Komari that he really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Be Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



> This is set towards the end of episode 7.

He had to come to terms with the whole thing, Nakatsu realized as he looked at Komari after the disastrous events on the rooftop. Kayashima's words had come back to him as he'd walked her down; "Be honest with yourself". And to be honest, he wasn't in love with Komari, sweet though she was. No matter how much he wanted to be normal and be with a girl, as a guy should be.

Because Ashiya was a guy, a girlish guy but still a guy, so Nakatsu had to be gay. He didn't want to be gay like Umeda, the school doctor, but he was slowly realizing that he had to be. Oh, yes, there was that part of him that still liked Komari, but if he was gay, he couldn't like girls, could he? Unless he liked both. But he liked Ashiya more, so he had to like guys first and foremost.

Knowing there would be difficulties, he had held on to normal things, but it was time to admit the truth, both to himself and to Komari. Not about the liking Ashiya part to Komari; she probably wouldn't understand. But to himself, oh, yes! He'd admit it and he'd embrace it.

At least he'd embrace it if Ashiya liked him back. He wasn't sure about that part, because Ashiya seemed so wrapped up in Sano and Sano's jumping. And going home now that he'd gotten Sano to jump. He'd said something about it being his fault that Sano was injured, that he'd done what he came there to do, and Nakatsu couldn't believe it. Ashiya was going to go away, and he'd never have a chance to develop a proper relationship unless he stopped him. And to do that, something had to give. Something that he wasn't ready to give up, but he had to.

So, when Komari looked at him, and he looked at Komari, he sighed, gave up all pretense at being a normal guy, and let her go.


End file.
